


Four men and a baby

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh4 Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oikawa is pregnant and his mates love to pamper him.





	Four men and a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Parent/Child AU.  
> Day 3: The parents.

There was a noticeable change in all three of Oikawa’s mates as soon as he had gotten pregnant. Iwaizumi, because of his alpha nature, became even more protective and was instantly uneasy every time Oikawa left his sight. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa scent marked Oikawa more frequently and gave him all the extra cuddles he wanted. Due to their beta status, their scents were lighter and calming. All three of them cuddling together was one of Oikawa’s favorite activities and the affectionate omega looked forward to it every day.

They had been bonded as a quartet for seven years now. They had made their bond permanent right after their graduation from high school and their relationship had only become stronger since then. It had become so strong that Iwaizumi was willing to let the two betas please their omega mate during his heat, although they didn’t come in him. That was reserved for only Iwaizumi, and both betas respected that.

Oikawa was dozing on the couch when Hanamaki arrived home from his work. Working in a bakery came in handy during Oikawa’s pregnancy, because he was able to supply him with milk bread. Hearing the door open, Oikawa stirred and opened his eyes.

Hanamaki knelt down beside the sofa to peck the sleepy omega on the nose.

”Hm, welcome home,” Oikawa greeted sleepily.

”How is my pregnant mate?” Hanamaki cooed as he rubbed his face to Oikawa’s, earning a soft purr. Oikawa had been purring a lot more since he had gotten pregnant. Hanamaki found it adorable.

”Hungry~” Oikawa mumbled, still half asleep. WIth a knowing smirk, Hanamaki opened his bag and took out his mate’s daily amount of milk bread. Oikawa let out a happy noise and went to sit up, but he was pushed back down by the other.

”Let me feed you, baby,” Hanamaki insisted, and the slightest tint of pink appeared on Oikawa’s cheeks as he nodded, smiling shyly.

The pink haired boy tore a piece of bread down and put it into the others’ mouth. Oikawa let out a satisfied humming voice as he swallowed the sweet treat. He just loved when his mates were this kind to him.

~~~~

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa arrived home at the same time. It wasn’t uncommon for them, considering both of them taught at Aoba Johsai.

”We are home!” Matsukawa called when he spotted Hanamaki’s shoes in the hall.

”Bedroom!” Hanamaki’s voice was muffled. After they took off their shoes and coats, the two made their way to their bedroom.

When they opened the door, both of them made a sound in their throat. Oikawa was curled into Hanamaki’s side in the middle of the four’s king-sized bed.

”How is he doing?” Iwaizumi asked as he as he started changing right there. He trusted all three of them, and it wasn’t like this was the first time they had seen him naked.

”He fell back asleep right after eating his milk bread,” Hanamaki chuckled. He rubbed Oikawa’s swollen belly, who leaned into his touch.

Iwaizumi lifted the covers and climbed in the bed beside his boyfriends. As soon as he felt his alpha’s presence, Oikawa unwrapped his arms around Hanamaki and turned towards the other man and hugged him. He rubbed his nose into Iwaizumi’s scent glands in his sleep and started to purr.

”It looks like we can’t be compared to you after all,” Matsukawa said jokingly as he lay down behind Hanamaki. He wrapped his arms around the other beta from behind. Hanamaki simply let out a satisfied sigh and scooted backwards into the other’s embrace.

Iwaizumi winced and his stomach churned. He had always had this fear  that his lovers felt themselves inferior to him and left out.

”He’s just teasing you, idiot!” Hanamaki said and let out a quiet laugh. He saw Iwaizumi blush hard in the dim light and he felt Matsukawa shaking with laughter behind him.

”Shut up, asshole!” Iwaizumi ducked into Oikawa’s hair in embarrassment.

Iwaizumi felt Hanamaki wrap his arms around the him and Oikawa before pulling them closer. He closed his eyes and relaxed as sleep took over. He loved these peaceful, domestic moments and wished they would never end.


End file.
